


Alturath Fi Alnuwr

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: Secret Heritage [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Don't let Blitzwing out, End of the third chapter is interesting, He will kill someone, He's alone in a prison, Hi Flip Sides!, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Secrets That Is All I Am Going To Tell, Sentinel is a dickhead like usual, Sentinel what the FUCK are you doing?!, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watch out BB, did bb find a new friend?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: What secrets are there? What happened in the past?





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassbrat1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbrat1984/gifts).



Two mechs stood in front of the communications control, studying the possible entry points. Entry points to Cybertron.

“My Lord: Plans to enter Cybertron?” A tall silver and black mech turned to face his most loyal servant. The mech had purple biolights adoring him. A mask covered his optics, not showing any emotion.

The mech smiled maliciously, knowing what he was asking. Turning back to face the screen again, he answered him.

“The Autobots aren’t just weak, but foolish. They think just because they have won many of our battles, they can let their guards down,” he hissed, a sick twisted delight in his voice, “But it will be their downfall. By the time we are done with them, only their bodies will be lying all across Cybertron. Their extinguished sparks as my trophies!”

Tossing his helm back, he released a mad cackle, the cruel sound ringing in the air.

* * *

 

In a different room, a silver mech held a little sparkling in his arms, fear in his optics. The sparkling was a deep maroon color, proud wings swept behind his back. But he never flew, he was to afraid.

Tucking him into his crib, the silver mech sang a soft lullaby. The seekerlet cooed, his crimson optics bright with wonder. Smiling, he stroked the little one’s cheek before exiting.

The mech sped down the hallway as fast as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself. If his mate ever found out, the mechling would die, and he didn’t want that to happen.

    Besides, the backlash of the bond wouldn’t just hurt him, it would hurt his first born son. No, he wasn’t going to allow that to happen!

 

 


	2. Chapter One: What Happens Now

Bumblebee yawned, bored out of his processors, not to mention sleep-deprived. Sure, when he was a young mech, he wanted to be a part of the Elite Guard. But he was always part of some BORING meeting that almost had him falling asleep now. Not to mention Sentinel. And besides, yesterday his commander had him work all day, he didn’t even get to recharge dammit! Trying to pay attention to Sentinel, wanting to get all this over with, but it was hard to with the way he was treating them.

Primus, they weren’t STUPID! He didn’t need to talk down to them as if they didn’t understand anything! Gggrrrggghhh….

A servo slamming on the table in front of him had Bumblebee jumping from his seat, and he looked straight into the irritated optics of one Sentinel Magnus. Uh oh.

* * *

Bumblebee fidgeted, uncomfortable with the way Sentinel was staring at him. The office was sort of barren, there was no personal belongings except the Magnus Hammer and Sentinel's old shield. And the desk and chairs, gotta have the desk and chairs!

" So," Sentinel said, "Want to explain why you looked bored and ready to go to recharge?" But Bumblebee knew, knew what Sentinel really wanted to do. The "Magnus" wanted to kick him off, make work jobs that would treat him like scrap. That's what he wanted originally when they had still been on Earth. Okay, not really. He just thought they were idiots. And losers. But still, he was very sure Sentinel at one point wanted them to work jobs that would treat them like slag. Ugh, he really would have to tell the glitch head why he was about to snooze off.

"Sir," he said, the words for some reason disgusting on his glossa, actually it wasn't surprising, "My commander had me working all night and I didn't get the chance to recharge or get any rest. Then I had the meeting, I really was trying to stay awake. I really was!" Sentinel looked at him with a annoyed look, but then it turned sickly sweet, and Bumblebee's spark sank. He knew that look.

It meant Sentinel wanted something in exchange for pardoning him.

"Soooo, Bumbler-bot," he sneered, "If I excuse you from this incident, you will have to do a favor for me." He knew it. Hopefully it's not that bad...

"You'll have to guard the Trypticon Prison," he said.

" _ **ALONE**_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/16/2018: I got a DeviantArt account! I also just posted a drawing! :D https://www.deviantart.com/theprimeofchaos413


	3. Chapter Two: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR **_PROCESSORS_ ** , SENTINEL?!” Bumblebee screeched, jumping from his chair. “YOU WANT **_ME_ ** TO GUARD THE **_TRYPTICON PRISON ALONE_ **?!” Sentinel looked at him, annoyed. Standing up from his seat, he walked around his desk and stood in front of the young yellow and black mech.

“Come on, it ain’t going to be that bad. You’re just going to watch the prison while the guards get a well deserved break from watching the prison!” Sentinel said, a sing song in his voice. Placing a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder. Bumblebee barely kept himself from shuddering under the blue mech’s tight grip. Sentinel’s sickly sweet smile swam into his face, taking over his vision. “It’s just going to be one orbital cycle, no harm done!” Bumblebee glanced to his left side warily, wondering if he should make a dash for it. _No, it isn’t worth it. But what should I do? It’s either watch the Trypticon Prison alone or deny him and possibly get kicked out of the Elite Guard. Neither option is exactly the best,_ Bumblebee thought, worried. He kept silent, unable to say anything. Suddenly Sentinel had regretful look, lifting his servo away from his shoulder.

Sentinel sighed mockingly. “Oh well, looks like I’ll have to kick you out of the Elite Guard and have you blacklisted from any good job. That’d be a real shame” Bumblebee’s optics widened as soon as the words left the blue mechs mouth.

_I’m going to kill the slagger._

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Sentinel convinced me to do this.” muttered Bumblebee. He walked through the desolate halls, holding up his baton to his chest. His optics flickered to the right and left, seeing mechs and femmes looking at him cynicaling. Bumblebee stopped in front of a door, looking at the keypad nervously. Sighing, he punched in the code. Despite all his preparations, Bumblebee still froze.

In the cells lining each side of the walls were eleven Decepticons. Gulping, he slowly trekked down the hallway. All the mechs and femme seemed to be in recharge and Bumblebee decided to not disturb them.

He never noticed the red optics coming online.

One of the Decepticons lunged forward, crashing against the bars, reaching towards Bumblebee. He fell backwards, trying to avoid the servo reach towards him.

“VOU AUTOBOT SCUM! I VILL CRUSH VOU VHEN I GET OUT!!!” Bumblebee froze, looking at the insane Decepticon. Then his optics narrowed in annoyance. Pushing himself off the floor, he stood in front of the cell.

“Hello Blitz-brain.”

The “Hothead” personality of the Decepticon glared at him fury in his visor.

“Bug.”

Bumblebee glared at him. "Guess prison didn't change your colorful personality after all, huh?"


	4. Chapter Three: Of A Conversation

The two mechs glared at each, hatred gleaming in their optics. Blitzwing’s “Hothead” personality was glaring at Bumblebee, seemingly wanting to tear his helm off.

“So Blitz-brain.” Bumblebee asked annoyed, “How does it feel to be in a cell and the Autobots winning?” Oh, Bumblebee knew he shouldn’t be provoking the Decepticon, but he could honestly care less.

“Von’t Vite morv zhan vou can chew, bug.” he snarled, clutching the energy bars angrily.

“Awww, to bad.” Bumblebee cooed mockingly, "But I have better things to do than bother with you. You've been in here for three years." Sticking his glossa out at Blitzwing, he left the sector.

Bumblebee continued his laps, ignoring prisoners that were either awake or asleep.

Other than his encounter with Blitzwing, everything was quiet.

Maybe a little to quiet.

He certainly didn’t expect to see a femme in the security office when he walked in. Without thinking, he pulled his stingers out, aiming it at her. She whipped around to see the stingers aimed at her, crackling with energy.

“Wait!” she shrieked, “Don’t shoot! Don’t **_SHOOT_ **!!!” He stopped when he caught sight of the Autobot insignia on her collar, mortified he had almost shot an Autobot. Sighing, he looked at her straight in the optics.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Bumblebee asked, rubbing his optics. The femme stared at him, fear gleaming in her blue optics. Bumblebee mentally smacked himself in the face, upset that he scared his fellow Autobot.

"I'm not going to hurt you." murmured Bumblebee. She looked at him warily before nodding. 

"My designation is Flip Sides. I was asked by Optimus Prime to talk to you since he couldn't get a hold of you." She spoke calmly. Bumblebee frowned, bewildered. What could be so important that he sent a messenger to talk to him. As if sensing his confusion, she answered, "He told me to tell you that tomorrow he and some others will be gathering at Prowl's grave on the twentieth megacycle." 

As soon as those words were spoken, a memory forced itself in his mind.

* * *

_Prowl wasn't moving, he wasn't speaking, he couldn't hear his systems moving quietly._

_He was just silent._

_His frame was gray with death._

_His body littered with wounds._

_And Jazz was beside him crying, spark broken. Sari was crying, Ratchet turned away, Bulkhead was frozen with horror, and Optimus, despite his victory, despite being able to control the Magnus Hammer, his optics were dim with grief._

* * *

 "I see." he whispered. Bumblebee closed his optics, turning his helm away from Flip Sides. He didn't speak, trying not to let the tears fall from his optics. Even after three years, he couldn't stop the tears falling from his optics. Couldn't stop the feelings that always came over him.

"I-" His voice cracked, "I- Tell Optimus I'll meet them at his grave." murmered Bumblebee, opening his optics to look at her. She nodded and Bumblebee turned to leave the room.

But if he had looked back, he would have seen her optics flash scarlet and the Autobot symbol replaced with a purple insignia for a brief nano-klik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things are starting to get interesting. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a fic by sassbrat1984 and Mrs.Bumblebee(I am not sure which fanfiction site they work on) who are the owners of the original story. Though I won't tell because it will spoil the story, so you will have to wait and find out!


End file.
